


M·桑顿夫人

by Ericanotpear



Category: North and South (UK TV), North and South - Elizabeth Gaskell | UK TV
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, Married Couple, Wedding Fluff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ericanotpear/pseuds/Ericanotpear
Summary: 约翰·桑顿迷恋玛格丽特的前胸，就好像普通人迷恋猫咪的肚子。
Relationships: Margaret Hale/John Thornton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	M·桑顿夫人

桑顿夫妇的蜜月旅行地定在了西班牙加迪斯，这是意料之中的事情。老仆迪克森闻言勾起嘴角，朝玛格丽特微笑。桑顿老夫人用着简朴的早餐，点头默许，半晌才字斟句酌地说出一句：“西班牙的阳光一定不错。”

坐在她对面的玛格丽特·桑顿春光满面，迎着晨光绽开笑颜，面颊泛起淡红色的光晕，面庞两侧落下蜷曲的碎发——这一切都是约翰·桑顿早晨的杰作，他此时正坐在主位，目不转睛地盯着新婚妻子的嘴唇，一如他在婚礼上那样深情满满并缺乏自知。昨夜他躺在洒满月光的窗下盯着烛火，默念着玛格丽特·桑顿这个名字数十遍，不止一次夜中醒来，浅笑着望她侧颜，虚幻梦境与甜蜜现实在他眼前交织，险些迷了他的心智。

见约翰并不急于回话，玛格丽特才接上话头，说：“我想，我们可以找一个干净，舒适的乡下房子，在那里住几个星期就回来，约翰——和我都不太愿意太铺张。”玛格丽特咬了咬自己的舌尖，她还不那么习惯直称她丈夫的名字，他俩之间的礼数根本不像是甜蜜的新婚夫妇。生平第一次，她埋怨起自己的知节守礼。约翰称呼她的时候可没有像这样不自然，每当他用标志性的低沉嗓音唤她的名，一阵酥麻便会从她的发丝尖传递至后腰部。

“虽然我同意新婚蜜月是享乐的时候，但我更喜欢节俭的美德。”桑顿老夫人说。“你们带仆从去吗？”

“不，母亲。迪克森会留在这里，陪您照料家中，还有工厂。”玛格丽特说道。“我们不需要那么多人手，家里更需要她。”

迪克森点头向老夫人致意，桑顿夫人也朝她缓缓点头，她在黑尔家中见过这位女仆干活的样子，一人抵得过三个工厂女工，效率拔群，她会享受管理工厂的事务。她俩一定能成为好拍档。

而玛格丽特则低头望着小茶勺中自己的倒影，面颊绯红，她留有一些私心，不愿让从小看她长大，情同姨母的迪克森看见她与桑顿——约翰你侬我侬、情投意合的场景。新婚之夜发生的事情，她都不敢多次回想。玛格丽特抬眼望向约翰，他根本就没在用心往面包上抹果酱，而是忙着观察她额边的发丝呢！

天知道她是怎么熬过那甜蜜而尴尬的婚礼，从任何角度来讲，它都办得仓促了些，没有好衣服也没有好场地，只有老天公给的好天气，一整个工厂都来参加婚礼，让肖姨妈和伊迪斯夫妇都开了眼界，桑顿夫人倒是习以为常。桑顿——约翰他从她走进教堂开始，眼睛就黏在她的脸颊上，生怕一个转头，玛格丽特就会从这场美梦之中消失。抢捧花的场景蔚为壮观，所有工厂女工都参与了进来，最后，伴娘玛丽·希金斯拔得头筹，她兴奋地跑进希金斯先生的怀抱里，像只小兔子一样又叫又跳的。

太仓促了，玛格丽特想，她在宣誓的时候还不知用什么语调念丈夫的名姓，有时一个眼神便能解释清楚的情愫，此时却要她说出拗口的誓言才能传达开去，她排练演习了一晚上的说辞和念白，在约翰一个眼神之中便溶解殆尽，挣扎着才说出一句口齿清晰的“我愿意”。

欢呼，欢呼，然后约翰·桑顿轻吻朱唇，将佳人纳入怀中，玛格丽特的心在束身胸衣下狂跳不已。一切如梦似幻，世界成了加了柔光的万华镜。

“我吃完了。母亲。”约翰说，他站起来，玛格丽特也放下了茶杯，站起身来，她意识到自己也被约翰·桑顿传染了形影不离的疾病，连忙对桑顿夫人说：“我……我要去收拾一些东西。”

“好呀，约翰能帮你往箱子里塞衬裙。”桑顿老夫人处变不惊地说。

“看来您再也不需要我了，小姐。”迪克森也打趣道。

她还来不及害臊，就被约翰抓住了手臂，牵往楼梯间。

“约翰，我还没有想过该怎么……”玛格丽特走在他的身边，挽住他的手臂。约翰望着她，如同在月台上那次浅笑着。“我们该怎么去呢？何时坐火车，去哪里登船呢？我有些担心出入境的地方，他们可能会记录到我们去了加迪斯——也许我改了姓氏，但难保不会有人惦记弗雷德的赏金。”他目不转睛地看着玛格丽特，他在听吗？

玛格丽特在约翰吻上来的时候才发现，他并没有在听，如同那次在月台上，她长篇大论地讲了一通投资理论，桑顿先生却只是在观察她的嘴动得有多快，她的呼吸有多急促。

这次的吻并不是白天的吻，白天的吻应当是像他们婚礼上的那个轻吻，虔诚、纯洁，轻如一篇温暖的羽毛拂过双唇。这是夜晚的吻，是新婚之夜的吻，温暖、热烈而有万般感情赤裸涌出。约翰托着她的下巴，使得她仰头看他，他是那样一个巨人，此时却弯下身子来，面颊蹭过她的脖颈与前胸，在她的怀中呼吸着。

玛格丽特面色潮红，没来由地想起了在赫尔斯通，她曾经养过的一只通体雪白的小猫，她有时会把脸埋在它的肚子里。她现在明白它的感受了，全身发热，有些羞耻，还动弹不得，玛格丽特对黏着的肌肤并不厌恶，只觉得约翰的热忱过于频繁，他们还有一辈子能黏在一块儿呢，非得在新婚第二天就预支额度吗？

“约翰……”玛格丽特大口呼吸着，前胸裸露的肌肤还不够多，日装的亚麻布紧紧贴着她的身体。

约翰觉察到异样，立即将她放开了，接连说了几句抱歉。“你需要吹吹风吗？我……”他看了一眼她前胸光滑的肌肤，又移开视线。“我希望这样不会让你讨厌，我知道只能在晚上……”

从情难自禁到自我克制仅花了一个摇头的时间，玛格丽特知道，约翰的眼睛里仍然有欲望，并不仅是床笫之欢的欲望，约翰只要紧贴她，那一类渴望便会从他周身发散出来，难以忽视。她定了定神，双手悄悄伸向后方，解开了上衣的开口。

她咬着下唇，眼神躲闪着说道：“我没说过不可以。”

“好啊。”约翰又笑了，那种发散着爱与渴望的气质重新出现。“我们有权今日在床上躺得久一点，对吧？”

即便是牧师之女，玛格丽特也不曾见过这样纯真地谈论着肌肤之亲的人。她的脸像一颗路灯的灯泡，被烧得通红。这算是我邀请了他吗？有没有什么条例会限制这种行为？她被轻轻从背后环住，亚麻布的衣服已经耷拉了下来，展露出丰腴的双肩，玛格丽特饱满的胸部从束胸衣和内裙里露出来。

“我不知道怎么脱这个。”他一边说，一边亲吻她的脖子和耳垂。玛格丽特想起，昨天也是她自己脱掉的，上床睡觉的时候，她只穿了一件薄纱长裙，伊迪斯说这样会让新婚丈夫“表现更好”。

“你先坐到那边去……”玛格丽特说，她挣脱了两只袖子，将裙子从头上脱了下来，约翰帮助她将裙子收拢到一旁去，放在梳妆椅上。接着，他目不转睛的望着她的背，仍然没有坐下的意思，衬裙一件件从脚上褪下来，她只剩下了束身衣和内裙、长筒袜。

“教我怎么脱下它。”约翰说道，并无玩笑，近乎虔诚。

玛格丽特的头发散了一边下来，约翰帮她拢在了耳后，同时协助她解开了束身衣背后的蝴蝶结，他的大手扯松了束身衣的两侧，玛格丽特抬起双手，让他把她最后的茧给卸下。

约翰并不急于褪去她的内裙，反而是重新把头埋进了她的胸口，这次没有任何阻拦，他痴迷地抚摸着她背后被束身衣边沿挤压出的红痕，玛格丽特的胸脯很丰满，约翰还是“桑顿先生”的时候便注意到了她穿舞会裙时的优美体态，只是当时不敢过度注视，生怕有违礼数。而现在，他可以为她亲自穿上任何一件舞裙，并在为玛格丽特戴上珠宝时，吻过她的前胸。也许她会满脸绯红，可约翰不在乎，他早就想这样干了。

柏拉图所说“地上的阿芙洛狄忒”与“天上的阿芙洛狄忒”便都不重要了，约翰沉溺在最为纯净的世俗之爱中。他的前半生过得勤俭而乏味，有理由在此时耽溺于纯粹的美。

约翰隔着内裙抚摸过她的后背、腰部和臀部，听闻玛格丽特唇间传出一声喟叹。她轻轻揽住他的肩膀，想要解开他的领巾。“约翰。”

他抬起头，眼神迷蒙而真挚。“什么？”

“你也要脱下衣服才行。”玛格丽特说，眼神坚定。

约翰适才觉得不够尊重。他扔掉了领巾，如同和衣服打架一般脱去了马甲，衬衣的袖扣崩掉了一颗，可他没有在意。玛格丽特倒在床上咯咯笑，看着他脱去所有衣服后乱入鸡窝的头发。

“严肃的桑顿先生。有趣。”她说。

他更加快速地脱去了袜子、裤子，鞋子滑入了床底，只剩一件衬衣。玛格丽特在软床上用手指卷自己的头发，乳头透过薄薄的内裙耸立在胸前。

“桑顿夫人。”约翰深吸一口气，吻上她的双唇。他的耳边重复着他自己昨夜的呓语。玛格丽特·桑顿。玛格丽特·桑顿。M·T和J·T，M和J会绕在一起。他轻轻分开玛格丽特的双腿，将内裙卷了上去，昨夜欢爱的痕迹已经被他用清水洗去，只有大腿上的一个吻痕仍然明显。玛格丽特显然被他的热情惊吓到，然而她的勇气和诚挚战胜了羞耻。每每他想起昨夜她给自己的吻，就会更加多爱她一分。

而玛格丽特，在伊迪斯为她讲述的那些床笫秘闻里，从来没有提过这些亲密的亲吻和柔情四溢的抚摸，也没有动作轻柔、缓慢的交合。一切感触都是如此深刻，他们不用言语便能知晓对方眼中透露的绵绵爱意。

当约翰终于进入她的时候，玛格丽特正处于一类美妙的眩晕之中，她大概明白了约翰每次拥抱亲吻她时，眼中无法言说的意乱情迷。体腔发胀，热度上升，她回到了新婚之夜的发热之中，只能在约翰耳边轻声喘气。而他轻轻的抚摸着她的前额和眼角，无比小心地托着她的腰部。这样的待遇让她有些受宠若惊。

约翰·桑顿在任何人面前都可能变成野兽，只有在她面前，他是一个无所适从的男孩和温柔谦逊的求学者。

他将她的内裙卷至了胸口，露出饱满的双乳，他亲吻着乳晕，咬过乳头并舔舐，充满了亲昵的好奇。与此同时，约翰也在她体内冲撞着，玛格丽特意识到他正在等待她的高潮，他昨晚便勇敢尝试过了。

“约翰……”她看着他露出满足的笑容，接着仰起头颅，感受快感冲刷的全身酥麻。她表现得太过于动情，约翰忍不住低下头来，再次亲吻她的嘴唇，一路延展至面颊，脖颈。他吮吸着她锁骨处的皮肤，想要留下一个痕迹。

在高潮的余韵之中，玛格丽特用双腿扣住了丈夫的腰鼓励着他。她想到昨晚约翰留在她体内的种子，以及丈夫如此热烈的爱意。如果他们足够幸运，在秋天来临的时候，他们就将迎来第一个小桑顿。

他们还没有说过这个问题。就现在看来，他们彼此对纯粹的欢愉都十分满意。

约翰靠在她的身上，他们的小腹被汗水黏在了一起，而约翰仍然对她的前胸痴迷不已。玛格丽特听到他正在喃喃着些什么。

“我爱你。”他说。从昨晚到现在，这句话成了他的主要台词。

“我也是。”玛格丽特轻柔地说。

他们俩一起玩起了玛格丽特的棕色长发，柔顺的发丝在他们的指头间打卷。

“你还记得我第一次说爱你吗？”约翰微笑道。“我像一只熊一样闯进你的家。”

玛格丽特看着他的蓝眼睛，咯咯笑了一阵。“我那时……我那时以为你要哭了。你当时的确哭丧着脸。我的话一说出口就后悔了。”

约翰·桑顿申请温柔，郑重地说道：“但你那时候说得没错，我的确不该那时候求婚。”

“谁知道呢。”玛格丽特捧着约翰的脸，凑近亲吻他的鼻梁。“谁知道我那时不是意气用事呢？也许我那时就已经……”

“也许。”约翰说。

“也许。”

“我的老师介绍过莎士比亚，他说——结局好便是万事大吉。”（All is Well that Ends well）约翰再次亲吻她的胸口，恋恋不舍地蹭过颈窝，胡茬扎得她发痒。

最后他真的帮她装了所有衬裙。

加迪斯的人们的热情和天气一样热烈，弗雷德赶来为他们张罗了蜜月的屋子，她拿出迪克森为她准备的旧手帕，打算擦拭汗渍，约翰从她的左手拿过手绢，为她擦拭后颈。

她听见约翰发出一声轻笑，接着展开了那片手帕。M和J两个花体字母交织在一起，M是她的母亲旧时绣的，而J是新刺绣上去的。

“是母亲，她没直接给你。”他说。“从那时候开始，她就在准备把我俩的名字绣在一起了。”

玛格丽特拿过那块手帕，将它在阳光之中展开。两位母亲的刺绣交织在一起，如同约翰的手此时与她的手十指相扣。她从未觉得如此幸福过。


End file.
